A Terra Beast Boy Story
by TerraBB
Summary: When Terra and BB get in a huge fight, who knows what will happen. Hearts are broken, flames die, but will this be a good thing? Will they kiss and make up? Rated for safety. My usual couples.
1. Chapter 1

Intro:Hello my dear fans and new readers. Welcome to my musical! This is something that I've wanted to do since I read tsukiryoushi's Teen Titans:The Musical!, which I felt was one of the funniest and well written fan fictions I've read so far. My first song will be 'Let Me Go' by 3 Doors Down, a personal favorite. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Let Me Go', 3 Doors Down, or Teen Titans. I don't think I ever will.

* * *

Terra sat in her bedroom crying. Why would he kiss her? She thought he'd love her, not that gothic girl. Beast Boy entered the room.

"Terra, I swear to God, I didn't kiss Raven. She just... I don't know... And even if I did kiss her or even HUG her, I'd always love you the most." he explained. She turned her back to him. _"One more kiss could be the best thing,"_ he sang to her and puckered up for a kiss.

_"But one more lie could be the worst."_ Terra sang back, wiping away a tear, and frowned

_"And all these thoughts are never resting..."_

_"And you're not something I deserve..."_ She looked down. BB held his head.

_"In my head there's only you now. This world falls on me. In this world there's real and make believe."_ Terra looked at him and nodded.

_"And this seems real to me."_ Then they both starting singing.

_"You love me but you don't know who I am. I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand. And you love me but you don't know who I am. So let me go, let me go..."_ Then Terra took a solo part again.

_"I dream ahead to what I hope for. And I turn my back on loving you...How can this love be a good thing when I know what I'm goin' through?"_ Beast Boy looked at her.

_"In my head there's only you now. This world falls on me."_ he gazed into her eyes.

_"In this world there's real and make believe, and this seems real to me."_

_  
"And you love me but you don't know who I am. I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand. You love me but you don't know who I am,"_ he said, trying to hug her, but she pushed him away.

_"So let me go, just let me go... Let me go!"_ BB frowned and tears welled up in his eyes.

_"And no matter how hard I try, I can't escape these things inside I know. I know..."_

_"When all the pieces fall apart,"_ she sang smiling, _"You will be the only one who knows. Who knows?"_ They both sang again.

_"You love me but you don't know who I am. I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand. And you love me but you don't know who I am. So let me go, just let me go!"_ they screamed at each other angrily.

"_And you love me but you don't. You love me but you don't_," Terra sang.

"_You love me but you don't know who I am, and you love me but you don't."_ he began to walk out of the room. Terra scoffed at him. Behind each others backs, they almost burst into tears.

"_You love me but you don't. You love me but you don't know me..."_ they both whispered as Beast Boy left.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the awesome song 'The Girl All the Bad Guys Want' (by Bowling for Soup), Bowling for Soup, or Teen Titans. I don't think I ever will.

* * *

Even with that little song fest with water-works, Terra still didn't forgive Beast Boy for something that he didn't do. In fact, poor BB thought he saw her sitting on Aqualad's lap and hugging him. Not only that but, making out with him! The nerve of that blonde! he thought. But secretly he still wanted her by his side. Soon, after about 3 months of waiting for her to come crawling back to him, he went to talk to Cyborg and Robin.

"Arg! I can't take it anymore! I NEED her to be with me!" Beast Boy yelled, nearly pulling his pointy little ears off.

"BB, relax. She'll come along sometime or other." Cyborg tried to coax him into calming down. He failed. Badly.

"SOMETIME? I miss her, Cyborg! I. NEED. HER." he screamed.

"You know, maybe she's just playing hard-to-get. Starfire used to do that before we went out." Robin told the changeling.

"Oh, suuuure..._ it's 8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin' to finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me. Her name is Terra, she's a rocker with a nose ring, she wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means. And when she walks all the wind blows and the angels sing..._" BB put his head down, "_She doesn't notice me!_"

"_Cause she is watchin' wrestling," _Robin added.

_"Creamin' over tough guys,"_ put in Cyborg.

_"Listenin' to rap metal," _Robin sang.

"_Turntables in her eyes." _BB said dreamily.

"_It's like a bad movie. She is lookin' through me. If you were me, then you'd be screamin' "Someone shoot me!" as I fail miserably, tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want. She's the girl all the bad guys want!" _BB sang walking back and forth.

"You know, you are the only one who wants her, B." Cyborg said, but Beast Boy continued singing, ignoring him.

"_She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange. Her CD changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad. She says she'd like to score some reefer and a forty. She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have."_ Beast Boy crossed his arms but then slowly moved into a dreamy gaze, "_And when she walks all the wind blows and the angels sing..." _he got out of his gaze and looked sad, _"She'll never notice me!" _

_"Cause she is watchin' wrestling"_ Robin sang again.

"_Creamin' over tough guys," _Cyborg stated.

"_Listenin' to rap metal," _Robin added.

"_Turntables in her eyes." _BB almost fainted. Robin and Cy rolled their eyes. "_She likes 'em with a moustache, racetrack season pass, drivin' in a Trans-Am. Does a mullet make a man?" _he shrugged."_It's like a bad movie. She is lookin' through me. If you were me, then you'd be screamin' "Someone shoot me!". As I fail miserably, tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want. She's the girl all the bad guys want! She's the girl all the bad guys want! She's the girl all the bad guys want!"  
_  
_"There she goes again!" _Cyborg and Robin saw Terra in the kitchen

_"With fishnets on, and dreadlocks in her hair... She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated. All I wanted was to see her naked!" _Beast Boy was too busy complaining to notice. Terra stopped what she was doing and watched him sing._  
_

_"Now I am watchin' wrestling, tryin' to be a tough guy. Listenin' to rap metal, turntables in my eyes. I can't grow a moustache and I ain't got no season pass. All I got's a moped..."_ he said, fist to his heart, tears running down his cheeks. Terra's heart fell.

"He's doing this...for me?" she murmered to herself.

_"It's like a bad movie. She is lookin' through me. If you were me, then you'd be screamin' "Someone shoot me!" As I fail miserably tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.."_ he continued. She coundn't take anymore. She turned on her heel to leave..  
_  
"'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want!" _Robin sang.

_"'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want!" _Cyborg yelled.

_  
"'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want! 'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want!" _Beast Boy continued.

_  
"There she goes again!" _Cyborg warned BB about Terra leaving, but he was too caught up in singing...

_  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want! 'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want!" _he continued, nonstop

_  
"There she goes again!" _they both said, rapidly pointing to Terra. She was almost out of the door.

_  
"'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want! 'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want!" _BB finished the song and burst into tears. He left for the hallway to his room and ran into Terra.

* * *

Now it's getting good... What will they say to each other? Will it be another fight? Will they kiss and make up? Stay tuned! 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, just a note before we begin, cause it sounds lame to say 'Then they sang together' and all that I'm just gonna make it so**_ this _**is more than one singing (in this case it's Terra and BB singing) and_ this _is just one singing. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Fall to Pieces' by Avril Lavigne or Teen Titans. When will I? Probably when I re-encarnate as a sparrow. :)

* * *

"Hey." Beast Boy said in a fake angry voice.

"Hey. What've you and Rae been up to?" Terra answered and turned her back on him. BB sighed.

"Look, I didn't kiss her. I told you time and time again that you were dreaming... But you wouldn't care considering you've got Aqualad..." He had also turned his back, tears forming in his eyes.

"What do you mean by that? His goldfish died and you know how emotional he gets when a fish dies! He needed comfort, Beast Boy, and I was just being a good friend!" She threw her arms back and turned back to face him. "If you wouldn't be such a jerk you'd understand!" Terra began to sob. Beast Boy instantly became soft. He put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry, Ter... Come here..." He whispered in the blonde's ear. She hugged him tightly and cried on his shoulder. He rubbed her back and kissed her head. "I'm so sorry..." Terra looked up at him.

"I'm sorry too. Now we can end this fight and be an... 'us' again?... Unless you don't want to be..." She sighed and looked away.

"Terra, I love you. I always will. And I want to be with you." he said, going closer to her with every word, "Want me to hold you?"

"Always..." And with that he scooped her up and brought her to his room. He sat on his bed and nuzzled her neck.

"Remember when we met?" he whispered in her ear, rocking back and forth gently, "I still remember the way I felt the first time I looked into your eyes."

"Me too..." They both looked back in a flashback. Terra began singing. "_I looked away... Then I looked back at you."_

_"You try to say things that you can't undo." _Beast Boy continued. "Shall we sing the rest?" he asked her.

"We shall." Terra said, nodding and smiling. _"If I had my way, I'd never get over you."_

_"Today's the day I pray that we'd make it through; make it through the fall... Make it through it all." _

**_"And I don't wanna fall to pieces, I just wanna sit and stare at you. I don't wanna talk about it... I don't want a conversation, I just wanna cry in front of you... I don't wanna talk about it cause I'm in love with you!" _**They smiled at each other and Terra took the lead again.

_"You're the only one I'd be with 'til the end. When I come undone, you bring me back again; back under the stars... Back into your arms." _She snuggled close to him.

**_"And I don't wanna fall to pieces, I just wanna sit and stare at you. I don't wanna talk about it... I don't want a conversation, I just wanna cry in front of you... I don't wanna talk about it cause I'm in love with you!"_** This time BB took hold and they came closer.

"_Wanna know who you are,"_

_"Wanna know where to start,"_

_"I wanna know what this means..."_

_"Wanna know how you feel,"_

_"Wanna know what is real,"_

**_"I wanna know everything... Everything!" _**They looked deep into each others eyes and Terra started singing again.

_"I don't wanna fall to pieces, I just wanna sit and stare at you... I don't wanna talk about it"_

_"And I don't wanna conversation, I just wanna cry in front of you_

_"I don't wanna talk about it. I don't wanna fall to pieces, I just wanna sit and stare at you"_

_"I don't wanna talk about it, and I don't wanna conversation, I just wanna cry in front of you... I don't wanna talk about it"_

**_"Cause I'm in love with you... I'm in love with you... Cause I'm in love with you, I'm in love with you... I'm in love with you..." _**Terra and Beast Boy leaned in for a kiss. And when they kissed, they say you can see the little hearts floating around like bubbles. A cherub fell out of the air.

"Kaitlyn, get back up here before the story ends!" Rachel whispered. They were in cherub costumes, each of the girls 'flying' in the air on a rope.

"And so, the day is saved, thanks to... the Po-"

"Kaitlyn and Rachel!" And then and only then, the curtains closed.

* * *

Ok, as the crowd, you can vote on weither or not having an encore performance. lol Until a possible next time,

Kait


End file.
